One Single Moment
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Niles, The Hero." Niles doesn't want any acknowledgement for saving a young boy's life, but meeting the child's parents changes his perspective. One-shot.


**Author's Note:**This sequel sort of popped into my head after rereading the original story. I figured it was worth writing down at least!

Daphne went downstairs to start her day. She was still half-asleep as she retrieved the morning paper from outside the door of the apartment. She started the coffee for Niles, then sat down to read the paper. This was a routine, one of the easy and comfortable things that came with being married to Niles. She smiled to herself, loving these quiet mornings. But when she saw the newspaper's headline, she felt herself jolt suddenly awake. "FAMILY SEEKS MYSTERY HERO." The story below was almost identical to the account Niles had given last night. He'd stopped at the grocery store on his way home from work. While he waited in the checkout line, a boy standing in front of him began to have an asthma attack. To the horror of his poor mother, the child had suddenly stopped breathing. Somehow Niles had remembered learning CPR in medical school, and he'd been able to administer it until help arrived. But he'd left before the family could thank him.

Daphne's heart warmed as the truth sank in. Niles was the man they were looking for. Quickly she dashed back up the stairs. She could hardly wait to see his reaction. When she got back to the master bedroom, she found it empty. For a second, she was confused. But then she heard him in the nursery. She entered the room in time to see Niles lift his son from his crib, kissing the baby's cheek.

"Niles, you made the paper!"

"What?"

Daphne eagerly pointed out the headline. "You're a hero, Darling. Of course you've always been _my_ hero."

Niles smiled at her. "That's all that really matters. Just you and David."

Daphne couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you saying that you're not even going to contact this family?"

Niles shook his head. "I only did what any decent person would do. I'm glad that boy is going to be all right, but I don't want anyone to make a fuss over me."

Daphne looked over at David. "What if something happened to David? Wouldn't you want to thank the person who saved his life?"

"Well, of course I would, my love. David is our miracle."

"I imagine that's how this boy's family feels. I think they should have a chance to thank you for what you've done."

Niles could see that Daphne felt very strongly about this. And he had to admit she had a point. So, they both got dressed and ready to go to the hospital, where the boy had been kept overnight. Daphne made sure David would look his best for the occasion, putting him in a pale blue onesie sent to him by his Uncle Frasier in Chicago.

Less than an hour later, they found themselves about to step off an elevator in one of Seattle's largest medical centers. When the doors opened, Niles glanced nervously over at his wife.

Daphne smiled reassuringly. "This will be a good thing for you _and_ for them," she said. "I promise." Though she held David in her arms, she used one hand to reach over and give his hand a gentle squeeze.

Niles took comfort in the fact that Daphne was by his side. He could never do this without her. Together they walked toward the boy's room. As they approached the doorway, a woman came out to greet them. "You're the man who saved my son," she said, offering Niles her hand.

Niles blushed at once. "Yes," he said.

"I don't know how to thank you for what you've done. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't been there!"

Niles wasn't sure how to respond, so he simply nodded in silence.

The woman smiled nervously. "I guess I forgot my manners. Sorry. I should introduce myself. My name's Melinda. Would you like to meet the boy you saved? He's very anxious to thank you."

"We'd love to meet him," Daphne answered. She quickly introduced herself and Niles to Melinda. Then Melinda led them into the room. In the hospital bed lay a boy who looked to be around ten years old. He wore a Mariners baseball cap. Niles couldn't believe this was the same kid who'd stopped breathing less than 24 hours ago.

"Max, I'd like you to meet Dr. Crane. He's the man who gave you CPR last night," Melinda said. Then she turned back to Niles. "This is my son, Max."

Max waved shyly at them. "Hi."

Niles smiled. "Hello. I'm glad you're feeling better."

Max grinned. "Me, too. It was pretty scary when I couldn't breathe!"

Niles wanted to say that it had been pretty scary for him, too. But he didn't think Max would want to hear that. So instead, he changed the subject. "So...what do you want to be when you grow up, Max?"

Max pointed at his cap. "I want to be a pitcher someday!"

"Oh, for the Mariners, huh?" Niles recognized the logo thanks to his father's obsession with sports. "I hope you make lots of homeruns!"

Max's eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "Uh...thanks."

There was a lull in the conversation. But Daphne was quick to fill the silence. "This is our son, David. He's six months old."

Melinda leaned in for a closer look at the baby. "He's precious. Six months, huh?" She smiled knowingly at Daphne. "When he was that age, I thought I was never going to sleep again." She pointed at Max, who looked like he wanted to die of embarrassment.

"Taking care of David isn't easy, but I wouldn't trade it for the world," Daphne replied.

Before anyone could say anything else, a man entered the room. Melinda smiled at him at once. "Oh, good. You're back." She turned to Niles and Daphne. "This is my husband, Alan. Honey, this is the man I was telling you about, the one who saved Max's life."

Alan smiled at Niles, extending his hand. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do if we lost Max. I promised him I'd take him to the next Mariners game."

Niles wished he could say he and his father had gone to baseball games, but of course they hadn't. So once again there was a silence.

Just then, David cooed. His smile seemed to light up the entire room. "That's a beautiful baby you've got there," Alan said.

Daphne beamed proudly. "Thank you. He's our first. I just love being a mum."

Alan thought for a moment. He could easily remember the first months after Max's birth. New parenthood could be rough on any couple. But he had a hunch he could help them. "I run a little hotel just outside the city. It's nothing fancy, but it's pretty secluded. If you and your wife are interested, here's my business card. It's the least I can do for what you've done!"

Niles couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd never expected any sort of reward. He knew he had simply done the right thing. "No, that's all right. I couldn't." Niles handed Alan back his card.

"We insist," Alan countered. "I can tell you two are nice people, and you could probably use a break."

Daphne glanced knowingly at her husband. She knew he was reluctant to accept the offer. But she also understood how they were feeling. If someone had saved David's life, she would be willing to give them anything she had. And besides, the idea of a weekend alone with Niles did sound heavenly. "I'm sure your father and Ronee wouldn't mind watching David for a couple of days," she said to her husband.

Niles recalled the events of last night. The incident had made him realize that time was precious. Daphne meant everything to him, and he couldn't pass up a chance to let her know that. "All right. Thank you for your very generous offer."

Alan nodded. "Thank _you_."

"It was lovely meeting you all," Daphne said. David began to fuss. It was a sure sign that he was hungry. "I guess we'd better be running along." Daphne did her best to soothe her son.

Melinda smiled understandingly. "You take good care of that precious little boy of yours."

"We will," Daphne promised. She and Niles began to walk out of the room.

Just before they left, Niles turned back to Max one last time. "Have fun at your Mariners game! I hope someday you're up there on the pitcher's mound throwing spirals yourself!"

Daphne couldn't resist smiling at her husband's mistake. "He means curves."

Max and his parents laughed. After another round of goodbyes and well-wishes, the Cranes left.

When Niles and Daphne were safely back on the elevator, Niles turned to Daphne. "Thank you," he said, kissing her.

"I told you you'd be glad we came here. See how happy they are, because of you?"

Niles nodded. He hadn't understood until now how one tiny moment could change a life. But then, he thought back over his own life. Meeting Daphne, kissing her at the Snow Ball, escaping a wedding together. They had all been small moments. Maybe he hadn't realized it at the time, but they had helped to shape his destiny. He could never again take one second with Daphne for granted.

**The End**


End file.
